


Freed

by delavairesslegacy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Solas Being Solas, Stupid egg breaking up with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delavairesslegacy/pseuds/delavairesslegacy
Summary: The day after Solas ended things, Inquisitor Elisansa is feeling the weight of the coming battle.





	Freed

_A hand on her cheek. A loving look. A shared sentiment. The warmth of magic caressing her face. Ar lasa mala revas. You are free. A breathtaking kiss._

Elisansa sighed as she rubbed her eyes wearily. The previous day weighed heavily on her mind. Watching Solas disappear without a word after she pleaded with him to reconsider his decision to end the relationship that had cultivated between them. The journey back to Skyhold spent in complete silence as she recalled what had just happened. The memories of receiving her vallaslin and how proud she had been â€“ how proud her Keeper had been. The knowledge that everything they held dear had been nothing more than a lie knotted her stomach and left a unpleasant taste in her mouth.

She should not be dwelling on her confusion. She should be steeling her heart for the battle ahead of her. And yet she cannot shake the pain she feels. She couldn't smile in front of the guests earlier in the morning so she had banished herself to her chambers until she could push the dreadful feelings away. They relied on her confidence, on her ability to seem unshakable. _That_ is what they needed from her. They did not need to see her break.

A knock on the bannister of her staircase jogged Sansa from her anguishes. A surprised expression must have shown on her face because Commander Cullen sent a hand behind his head to nervously rub his neck.

"I, uh, thought I might come and see if you were feeling okay." He cautiously glanced at her expression and averted his eyes. "I know the coming battle won't be easy but -" his words faltered at the sight of tears rolling down Sansa's cheeks.

She had meant to respond. Had meant to say something encouraging. And yet she had become overwhelmed by the simple gesture shown to her. She knew he was being friendly and yet his words meant more to her than he knew. A broken noise escaped her lips as tears spilled from her eyes and blurred her vision.

Elisansa didn't know when Cullen had crossed the room until she felt the warmth of his touch laid lightly around her shoulders.

"It will be alright." His voice, nothing more than a whisper against her ear.

She wanted to believe.


End file.
